


Zapomniane święto

by snuwflak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Fluff, ale kto oprze się Nel i jej urokowi?, cukier, dużo cukru, komercyjne święto, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>walentynkowy request. jestem absolutnie zakochana w relacji Ichigo/Nel, więc z okazji Walentynek kilka lat temu popełniłam to. i nie żałuję ani trochę.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zapomniane święto

**Author's Note:**

> walentynkowy request. jestem absolutnie zakochana w relacji Ichigo/Nel, więc z okazji Walentynek kilka lat temu popełniłam to. i nie żałuję ani trochę.

– Itsyyygooo!

Przeraźliwy krzyk rozdarł powietrze. Ichigo skrzywił się i przetarł oczy otwartą dłonią. Mały demon znowu dawał o sobie znać.

Usłyszał tupot bosych stóp i po chwili do pokoju wpadła dziewczynka, ubrana w zdecydowanie za dużą na jej raczej niewielką posturę zieloną koszulę.

– Itsyyygooo! – wrzasnęła znowu i wskoczyła na kanapę.

– Nie musisz się drzeć – westchnął Ichigo. – Nie jestem głuchy.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego szklistymi oczami i pociągnęła nosem.

– Istygo?

Popatrzył na nią z ukosa. Znowu brała go na litość. Miał tego naprawdę dość, zwłaszcza, że za każdym kolejnym razem jej prośby i problemy były coraz bardziej absurdalne. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, gdzie podziała się cała jego dobroć związana z zabraniem jej do świata materialnego.

– Itsygo, to baldzo wazne. Słuchaj uwaznie.

Uniósł brew w oczekiwaniu. Tego jeszcze nie słyszał.

– Dziś jest wazny dzień, lozumies…

Nel nie zdążyła powiedzieć do końca, bo do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Dziewczynka błyskawicznie przeskoczyła przez niego i pognała, by otworzyć. Ichigo pokiwał głową. Czasami miał ochotę udusić siebie za taką głupotę. Lubił dziewczynkę i cieszył się, że może coś dla niej zrobić, ale doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji odkąd zamieszkała razem z nim. Urahara wspominał o jakiś zmianach osobowości, mówił, że możliwe, że Nelliel się wyciszy i trochę uspokoi. Ichigo podejrzewał, że fragment o wzmocnieniu nadpobudliwości sklepikarz przemilczał. A szkoda.

Chłopak mlasnął z niezadowoleniem. Ryzyko to chyba jego drugie imię.

Wstał i poszedł do przedpokoju, żeby przywitać gościa. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, napotkał spojrzenie szarych oczu Orihime.

– Cześć, Kurosaki – powiedziała pogodnie. – Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli zabiorę Nel na, um… spacer?

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie porozumiewawczo, na co Ichigo zmarszczył czoło. Znowu coś kombinowały. Ale jeśli to znaczyło, że pozbędzie się tego potwora na trochę, to nie miał nic przeciwko i mógł przymknąć oko na szaleństwa ich obu.

– Pewnie – odpowiedział, czym zarobił wielki uśmiech małej dziewczynki. – Tylko jeśli zapragnie pospacerować do ciebie na noc, to daj znać.

Inoue uśmiechnęła się i ubrała Nel buty.

– Gwarantuję, że dziś wróci do domu.

Kiedy wyszły, Kurosaki odetchnął. Cisza była ostatnio towarem deficytowym, zwłaszcza, że kilka dni wcześniej Rukia i Renji skończyli okupować jego pokój gościnny. Nie mieszkał z tyloma osobami odkąd wyprowadził się z domu i jakoś nie miał ochoty do tych czasów wracać. Jakkolwiek bardzo lubił swoich przyjaciół, to ucieszył się, że wracają do zaświatów. Skoro oboje byli pewni, że poradzi sobie z okiełznaniem niewątpliwie ognistego temperamentu Nel, nie mieli już powodów, by przeciągać swój urlop w materialnym świecie. Na odchodne oboje uraczyli go raczej prześmiewczym spojrzeniem. Renji poklepał go po plecach i powiedział:

– No proszę, pełnoetatowa niania urosła nam pod bokiem, Rukia.

– Taak, zobaczymy, co powie za kilka tygodni – wymruczała dziewczyna w odpowiedzi.

Oboje ledwo zdążyli uchylić się przed ciosami. Zostawili Ichigo, który słyszał ich śmiech, dopóki brama zaświatów nie zniknęła.

Kurosaki uśmiechnął się do wspomnień i z powrotem ulokował się na kanapie. Szykował się całkiem przyjemny dzień.

***

Nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że nadszedł wieczór. W rzeczywistości musiał być o wiele bardziej zmęczony, niż to czuł. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to, co go obudziło, to denerwujący dzwonek do drzwi. Potarł twarz i ze stęknięciem podniósł się z kanapy. Czuł nadchodzący ból w plecach, sen na kanapie w salonie nie był najlepszym pomysłem.

Otworzył drzwi i jedynie kątem oka zarejestrował, że małe i zielone coś przemknęło obok niego i z krzykiem wpadło do swojego pokoju. Witaj, wróciłam, pomyślał Ichigo i skrzywił się.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie musiałaś za nią biegać – powiedział do Orihime i zabrał jej płaszcz. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Uwierz mi, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jaka potrafi być spokojna.

– Tak, na pewno. Jak śpi. Napijesz się herbaty?

***

– Ichigo, wiesz, jaki dziś dzień? – zapytała Orihime, usadzona przy kuchennym stoliku z kubkiem herbaty. Ichigo patrzył na nią lekko otępiałym wzrokiem.

– Nie, a co? Tracę rachubę z tym małym demonem.

Dziewczyna parsknęła i rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Bo Nelliel ma do ciebie sprawę – powiedziała, pochylając się w jego stronę. Ichigo starał się nie zwracać uwagi na jej dekolt. – Związaną z dzisiejszym dniem.

– Tak? – zapytał i pokiwał głową. – Niespodziewane, naprawdę – mruknął sarkastycznie.

Inoue wyprostowała się i zawołała:

– Nel, już! – spojrzała z powrotem na Ichigo i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Chłopak zaczynał tracić orientację w sytuacji.

Pamiętaj, masz dwadzieścia cztery lata i musisz być mężczyzną, pomyślał niespokojnie. Cokolwiek zgotowała, dasz radę.

Usłyszeli człapanie i po chwili do kuchni weszła Nelliel. W dłoniach trzymała owinięte w czerwony papier… _coś_. Stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i popatrzyła na Ichigo. Kurosaki odniósł wrażenie, że to dla niej ważna chwila, więc idąc śladem Inoue wstał i stanął naprzeciwko małej. Dziewczynka sapnęła niecierpliwie, więc uklęknął, by zrównać się z nią wzrostem. Nel zarumieniła się, ale pokonawszy zawstydzenie popatrzyła mu w oczy i wyciągnęła dłoń z małą paczuszką. Ichigo uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję, że zachęci ją do mówienia, bo niewiele rozumiał z tego, co się właśnie działo.

– Itsygooo… - Neliel pomachała paczuszką. – To dla ciebie, z okazji… no z okazji… wies. _Walentynek_ – ostatnie słowo zagłuszyła pociągnięciem nosem.

Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, niż Ichigo przypuszczał, że to możliwe. Przyjął od niej pakunek i rozwiązał sznureczek. Jego oczom ukazało się małe, oblane czekoladą ciastko w kształcie serduszka.

– Dziękuję – powiedział mile zaskoczony i popatrzył na dziewczynkę z uśmiechem.

– Ale – podjęła po chwili ciszy. – Musis coś pamiętać!

Nachyliła się w jego stronę. Zniżył się jeszcze bardziej, by swobodnie mogła powiedzieć mu coś do ucha. Orihime oparła się biodrem o szafkę kuchenną i wymieniła z Kurosakim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i uśmiech. Dziewczyna uniosła brew i wskazała brodą na dziecko.

– Wiesz Itsygo – wyszeptała Nel pełnym napięcia głosem. – Dałam ci ciastko, bo cię lubię.

– Wiem – odszepnął chłopak pod uważnym i lekko skrępowanym spojrzeniem małej.

– No tak, ale ja nie mogę być twoją walentynką!


End file.
